Trying
by BM201
Summary: It's funny you think you know what's going to happened in life, but fate seems to surprise you. Based off of Being Human.
1. Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the story Being Human.**

_Everybody dies, I was going to die of old age, that was the plan. Then there are the ones that should have died, they're monsters now too. Death isn't the end but the beginning so here we are a ghost, vampire, and wolf. Transformed, apparitions, stuff from nightmares. They might even attack others and bring them into the world of the dead. So what do we have left to look forward to, us refugees? Maybe if we deserve such a thing called mercy we might find each other._

_Everyone deserves to die then end up in a better place called Heaven, even me. Clumsy Bella who died falling down the stairs in my new house while unpacking. Edward should have died from gun fire in the battlefield of Gettysburg, he didn't think death would smile at him with a blood covered grin. For a vampire death is the beginning of forever. For a ghost it's the beginning of being alone for all eternity that's the worse thing. Then there are the ones like Jacob, who was forced into this world with no heads up. Though shattered, bloody, and alone we walk away from everything…_

BPOV

"Hi my name is Bella Swan and I am a ghost." I said to myself in the mirror. Ugh I sound like I'm confessing about a drinking addiction. I grimaced at myself, realizing that I never got to try drinking. I've been a ghost for two months now and ten different people have tried living in this house, they ended up leaving within the week. What's their excuse, you might ask well apparently there is a evil and uncomfortable presence about. I never really get it I am extremely harmless, granted I still trip over nothing when I walk. I'm 5"5, with big dull brown bug eyes, stringy dull brown hair, and a slim body. Forever I have to stay in the same outfit I died in. much to my sister's, Alice, protest I'm wearing a blue shirt, regular blue-wash jeans, and black converse. It really didn't matter about what I was wearing that day because my fiancé…ex-fiancé, James and I were still unpacking. My dead heart hurt at the mention of James I still love him and I never got to say goodbye to him. The plus side is that he's the landlord so I see him every time people wanted to move out or in. I remember the last time I saw, clearly.

(Two months ago)

"James!" I yelled up the many stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry, because I'm making spaghetti."

"Yeah sure, I'll be done in a bit." I smiled at the thought of him trying to fix the broken toilet and got back to the little kitchen. I met James two years ago when I was in college, I was going to become a writer and he was going to become a professional football player. He wasn't drafted so he became the landlord and a boss of a outlet store, I'm still waiting for a publisher to contact me. I finished the spaghetti and went upstairs to see if James was done. Sure enough when I got upstairs and peered into the peeling plain white bathroom, he was still working on the toilet.

"Hey you are you almost done?" I asked.

"Not even close, I have no idea what I'm doing." That's what I thought.

"We'll just call a plumber."

"No, I'm not wasting anymore money I will fix this."

"Well in the mean time, dinner is done."

"Alright then, I'll fix this after dinner." He smiled at me and we went down to eat. We had a quiet dinner and after he left me to wash the dishes which I finished at incredible speed. I was used to washing dishes, since every person I lived with couldn't wash them.

"Bella can you come up here?" James yelled.

"Yeah I'm coming." I replied, rushing as carefully as I could up the stairs, oh I forgot something I starting walking back down the stairs, when I tripped and fell.

(Present)

I died the instant my head hit the wood at the bottom of the stairs. I remember the memorial, friends and family standing around talking about their favorite memories of me. There I was screaming and trying to get people to look at me, but of course I was just a gust of cold air. I sobbed through the entire thing and listened to Alice, and my parents talk about me and comfort James. Now I'm going to have to deal with the new tenants, who are probably just going to leave like all of the others…


	2. Jacob

**I hope you're liking my stories, flames are welcomed.**

JPOV

"Hey Ed are we almost there?" I asked my best friend Edward.

"Yeah about ten more minutes, and don't call me Ed."

"Whatever, I'm gonna get some shut eye." I'm Jacob Black, and I'm a _werewolf_. I hate what I am, I didn't want to be like this at all. I remember when I was changed.

(Two Years ago)

"Leah I'll be back okay?"

"Where are you going?" She asked coming into the room for a moment I was in awe of her beauty and how she could be with me, she had beautiful russet color skin and long shiny black hair, with a perfect body.

"I'm going for a walk."

"At night?"

"Yeah it's to hot around here to do it during the day."

"Okay just be careful."

"Got it." I loved Leah and I planned on purposing to her on her birthday coming up in a couple of months. I don't think life couldn't get any better this. I slipped on my tennis shoes and left the house to the trail in forest near the house. I was about a mile away from the house when I heard the growling and yells.

"Stop before it kills another!" someone yelled, from ahead of me. Just then a man with a shot gun ran next to me.

"Get out of here kid." He said with a hoarse voice.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Just trust me and get out here." The growling got louder as the thing, I recognized as a wolf and something of a human came closer. The sight of the long black fur with mud on it brought goose bumps to my arms, th-that _thing _smelled like raw meat and blood. I tried my best to stand still and hold my breath, even so the man by me shot at whatever it is and that set it off. It ran towards us at amazing speed, it literally ripped the throat out of the guy next to me, instead of yelling he made this kind of gurgling noise, and it dug its claws into my shoulder. I felt the nails touch a bone as it was scratching me, I didn't do anything for awhile just watched as it completed the task of scratching all the way down to my stomach, and running off. I fell to the dirt and laid there on my back as men with guns passed us and kept running for the thing. I hesitantly stood up on wobbly legs, clutching my shoulder I slowly started walking back to my house, but there was this sickening noise, like a bone being broken(slowly). I realized it was coming from me, my arm was starting to deform, the nails from my fingers, became sharp, my legs started to bend at odd angles and hair grew every where and suddenly…

**(Present)**

Nothing I don't remember what I did or anything it's just darkness, every time it's like that and I'm always frightened that I did something that would forever haunt me. I remember waking up, naked, in the forest dead bodies all around me. I ran back home after figuring out where I was only to find Leah and Sam together on the couch, with nothing but their birthday suits on. I broke the door in scaring them apart I didn't even bother with talking to them I just went to my room put something on, grabbed my duffel bag, threw in some clothes, then grabbed my wallet and left. I moved far away from there not caring about where I was going I ended up in Port Angeles where under unfortunate terms I met Edward, who soon became my best friend and someone who wanted to be different like me.

"Jake." I felt shaking and cracked open one eye in Edward's direction.

"Yeah?"

"We're here." I sat up straight and looked out the window to see the house. Edward turned off the car and got out, I followed suit. Once outside I reached my arms above my head, stretching until I popped my joints. I walked to the back of Edward's precious Volvo and grabbed a box from the open trunk. When I looked back at the house I saw a woman in the window looking at us. She's a pale little thing, with brown hair and big matching brown eyes, she is probably the last tenant getting the last of her things. I smiled up at her and she what looks like gasped and then she was gone from the window, that was weird…


End file.
